


Life is Short, Make a Mess

by iamtheprophet_chuck



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, First Time, Inappropriate gift giving, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Sex Toys, Sexting, Sleep Deprivation, fleshlight specifically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-16 19:15:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13060401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamtheprophet_chuck/pseuds/iamtheprophet_chuck
Summary: TK's late night masturbation habit on the road interferes a little too much with Ivan's sleep schedule.





	1. Need a Helping Hand?

**Author's Note:**

> ['12 Days of Kinkmas' Day 9](https://iaintafraidofnoghostbear.tumblr.com/post/168273976982/12-days-of-winter-related-hockey-rpf-runs)  
>  Prompt: Inappropriate Gift Giving
> 
> Title inspired by "Life is Short, Make a Mess" by Teenage Love.

The rustling of blankets from the other bed wakes Ivan up out his light sleep.   _Goddammit, not again_.  God must hate him, he decides, as he hears Travis settle, and the telltale pop of the cap on the travel sized bottle of lube Travis never goes anywhere without.  Ivan would steal that lube and flush it if it meant he could get a good night’s sleep without listening to TK jerk off again, but his stupid hormones disagree.

Apparently, despite the fact that Travis has woken him up jacking it every night on this 4-day road trip, Ivan’s stupid crush means he’ll continue to just lay here and listen, chubbing up in his own boxers. He’d snuck into the bathroom after and jerked it into the sink the night before last, but tonight he really just wants to still be asleep.

Instead, he listens to the wet slick noises of Travis slowly stroking himself as seemed to be his preference.  The scratchy hotel comforter rustles as Travis works himself beneath the covers.  Ivan is tempted to try rolling over but he knows he wouldn’t see anything and anyway there’s the first hitch of Travis’s breath, a little hiccupy thing he fails to stifle.  He’s getting closer, Ivan knows, but he’s learned that Travis likes to draw these things out.  He knows Travis will edge himself at least twice more before he finally comes.  Ivan presses his face into the pillow and lets out a long silent sigh.

The squelching of lube picks up and he hears a muffled moan.  Travis must’ve covered his mouth with his hand.  Ivan can picture him biting at the heel of his hand, straining to keep the his noises inside until they escape involuntarily.  Ivan’s fully hard by now, too, and squeezes his eyes shut wishing he could block out the noise.  Contemplates the feasibility of bringing earplugs on their next road trip… too obvious, probably.  Meanwhile Travis’s breath hitches into a gasp and Ivan has to stifle his own moan.

He can hear the pace of Travis’s strokes increase, and he hopes Travis is finally chasing his orgasm and won’t keep drawing it out.  This is torturous.  He peaks an eye open and sees the clock reading 3am.  It’s too damn late for this, they have a matinee game tomorrow. Thankfully - finally - Travis comes, though he mostly fails to suppress his shuddery groan.  Ivan wonders, not for the first time, if he could come just from listening to Travis.  Thoughts better left in the wee hours of the morning, probably.  Not worth entertaining the idea of Travis returning his feelings.  Or his attraction, at least.  Ivan can’t speak for his feelings but his dick sure wouldn’t say no.

Ivan listens to the squeak of the bed as Travis leans over to grab tissues from the side table, proceeds to drop the kleenex box on the ground with a clatter and a string of swears under his breath.  Ivan shifts, trying to get any pressure off his boner so he can will it away. It doesn’t really help but he doesn’t want to get out of the warm bed to get off in the bathroom.

Less than 5 minutes later, Travis’s breathing evens out and Ivan can hear his soft snuffles of sleep.  He tries not to be too annoyed at Travis.  It wasn’t _really_ his fault that Ivan has a raging boner for him, verging on a legitimate crush.  But he still feels like maybe common courtesy means jerking off in the shower or the bathroom with a wall between you.  Who is he to say.  Canadians.

Regardless, it takes Ivan another 30 minutes to will his erection away enough that he can fall into sleep, his skin still itching with arousal. He does not sleep well.

Travis eyes him in the morning warily. 

“You okay there, dude?”

“Yeah,” Ivan mumbles, before stumbling into the bathroom to shower. He takes it cold to help him wake up and he’s feeling at least semi-coherent by the time he’s dressed.

Coffee helps some, and by the time they get to the visitor’s locker room at Scotiabank the only evidence of Ivan’s fitful night is the bags under his eyes. 

\--

“You get dressed in the dark there, bud?” Simmer chirps, and Ivan looks down to see he’s wearing mismatching socks, one white, one black.  What the hell?

“Just tired.  Mr Jack Off over there has been keeping me up every night,” he says before he thinks and he glances around to make sure Travis is out of the room.  Fuck he’s more tired than he realized if his filter is that far gone.

Ivan wishes he could stuff the words back into his mouth as Simmer laughs his way toward the showers.  Simmer winks at him over his shoulder on his way out and practically cackles.  That really does not bode well.

They get home late that night and Ivan falls into his own bed, in his own private bedroom, with even more gratitude than usual.  And he doesn’t think about his slip to Simmer until the team Christmas party two weeks later.  

G and Simmer had decided on doing a team Secret Santa, and they’d all drawn names at the beginning of the month to give the guys 3 weeks to procrastinate.  Ivan settled on a copy of the new NHL game for Sanheim.  Not terribly original but he knows Hagger has a copy and constantly chirps Sanny for losing horribly whenever they play. He figures Sanny could probably use the practice.

Finally, G calls them all to attention.

“Alright boys, gather round, it’s gift time!”

The first few are pretty standard.  Mandog gives Filp a new tie (“ _Bo_ _riiing_ ”); G gets a new griddle and some fancy cheese for grilled cheese-ing; Gudas gets a waxing kit which earns Scotty a punch on the arm.  G gives Provy two tickets to a Sixers game which, Provy is actually pretty excited about.  It isn’t until it was Simmer’s turn to give his gift that Ivan even thinks--

“TK!”  Simmer shouts jovially, and Ivan does not like the smirk on his face.  “You’re up bud, come get your gift.”  

Travis laughs as he grabs the bag from Simmer and parts the tissue paper.  

“You’re looking awfully pleased with yourself,” Travis chirps before he pulls out--

“Is that a FLESHLIGHT,” Ghost blurts out, loudly, and the room goes quiet, all the guys just staring as Travis looks down in mild horror at the object in his hand.  Simmonds starts laughing so hard he’s nearly wheezing and all the boys can’t help but join him.  Travis turns the fleshlight over in his hands and laughs along too, though he still looks vaguely embarrassed and confused.  Finally, Simmer composes himself.

“A little birdy told me you were jerking it a little too often on the road, so I thought maybe you could use a hand at home to help tide you over.”

Ivan flushes immediately and ducks to try and hide behind Sanheim and Hagger.  Travis is going to know he’s the one who told Simmer, he has never been so mortified.  Meanwhile Travis just laughs shamelessly and drops the toy back into the bag.  He’s slightly pink around the cheeks but nothing near the blush Ivan is sure is staining his own.

“Well gee, Simmer, that was so thoughtful of you,” Travis quips and just like that everything goes back to normal.  Sex toy out of sight out of mind, Ivan guesses.  He carefully re-emerges once he’s sure Travis is properly distracted back into watching the guys opening their gifts. The rest of the gifts are, thankfully, less scandalous and Ivan is relieved when they disperse so he can grab a vodka soda and skulk in a corner praying Travis won’t find him.  Of course nothing can be that easy.  

“Hey dude,” Travis says casually, tapping Ivan on the shoulder.  “How’s it going?  I didn’t see your reaction to my new toy!”  

Ivan just stares at him.  

“Um.”

“I mean, I thought ‘gee, who could possibly have heard me jerking off at 3 in the morning,’ and your name kept coming up,” Travis joked, elbowing him gently.  “Dude, it’s no big deal, I promise I’ll jerk off in the shower on roadies from now on.  It just helps me sleep, is all.”  

Ivan just nods dumbly for a second, grateful that Travis isn’t angry with him for embarrassing him.  He knows his face must be bright red but he couldn't begin to guess at what his expression must look like.  Probably vague alarm.

“Um, yeah, that’d be. That’d be good.  Light sleeper.”  Travis laughs.

“No problem, man.  I’m gonna go grab another drink you need anything?”

And Ivan thinks, _Thank God that’ll be the last I hear of that._


	2. Santa's Little helper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 11 Prompt: Santa's Little Helper

Three days after the Christmas party, Simmer’s “gift” sits untouched on Travis’ nightstand silently taunting him.  He’s gone back and forth-- is it weird to masturbate with a toy your teammate gave you?  Not least of which because the last person he wants to think about while getting off is Simmer.  Well, maybe not _the_ last person, but certainly one of them.  His grandmother’s face flashes before his eyes unbidden and he shakes his head to clear it.  Okay so, definitely potentially scarring.  But also, he’s kinda always wanted to try a fleshlight. 

His billet brother in juniors had one, and if the noises he could hear through the walls late at night were anything to go by, he had no complaints. 

It’s late, they have an optional skate tomorrow that Travis knows he should go to, and he just wants to get off so he can go to sleep.   _Fuck it_ . 

His phone dings -- just some stupid meme from Lawson -- as he grabs the gift bag, and a thought occurs to him.  It had been floating around at the edges of his consciousness since the party but just _why_ did Provy say something to Simmer about him jerking off in the first place?  Travis wonders if it’s silly to hope that Provy got off on listening to him masturbate in their room together, even if half the reason he was so damn horny on that road trip was because he had to watch Provy wandering around shirtless in their hotel room in the first place.

He gives in and grabs it; lays back on the bed, shirking his boxers, and strokes his cock to fullness.  He doesn’t bother to stifle his groan since there’s no one there to hear it.  He glances over at his phone on the nightstand.  Thinks about Provy blushing and stammering after Simmer’s gift reveal.  He grabs his phone and opens up a text string to Provy: **so i always wanted to try a fleshlight.**

He gets back a response almost immediately: **wtf**

**the fleshlight that simmer gave me.** Travis knows Ivan hasn’t forgotten but he can’t help goading him a little.

He can see Provy typing immediately and then: **you’re using it?????**

Travis grins at the screen.  He can totally seduce Provy via text.   **cant let a perfectly good gift go to waste.**

There’s a longer pause this time before he gets two quick texts in a row. A quick “ **....** ” and then: **and youre texting me because ???**

**just thought ud like to kno** , Travis replies, and then thinks to ask **r u alone?**

He probably shouldn’t be trying to sext Provy if the kid is like, hanging with Hagger or trying to get himself laid or something.  Luckily: **yea why?**

Travis pauses and looks down at his hand on his cock.  It’s a nice dick, he thinks, thin-ish but straight.  He likes the shape of the head.  He rubs at it briefly and moans.   _Focus, Trav_.  He’s just not quite sure where to go from here... maybe a straightforward dick pic would do the trick?  There had to be a reason Provy listened in to his late night sessions, right?  In for a penny, or whatever; he’s already come this far.

He squirts some lube on the mouth of the fleshlight and slowly presses it down over the head of his cock.  He doesn’t want to leave Provy hanging for too long.

**fuck this feels good,** he texts.

**are u shitting me** Provy replies, and Travis would laugh if the tight pressure around his cock wasn’t so perfectly distracting.  He sends off 3 quick texts.

**have u tried one?**

**its like all the perfect parts of a pussy**

**not as hot tho**

Travis twirls his phone around in his hand waiting for a response, and loses himself in the feel of the fleshlight.  Finally his phone dings.   **oh my god.**

Travis arches his back against the feeling of the fleshlight, working it just at the head of his cock, while he thinks.  He still can’t tell if Provy is interested or not.  Damn Russian is impossible to read.  His phone dings again.

**pics or it didnt happen.**

_Oh fuck yeah_ , Travis crows silently.  This he can work with.  Still, he doesn’t want to give Provy any more chirping ammo if it turns out he’s just messing with him.  He keeps fucking the fleshlight idly even though it takes him longer to text with one hand.

**is this getting u off?** Travis texts.

**no**

**r u sure?**

**pretty sure youre just fucking with me tbh**

Travis shifts so his lamp can catch the outline of his dick inside the silicone, and flexes his abs enticingly before he snaps a picture.  He sends it off before he can overthink it any more.

**you asshole**. 

Okay so, not quite the response Travis was looking for.  He replies: **gotta give the ppl what they want.** He gets an eyeroll emoji in response. 

**r u hard yet?** He asks.  No response.   **cmon man i kno u listend did it get u of hearing me jerk it?** His spelling is really suffering with this one handed texting business.  No response still, and Travis can’t help but needle him one last time.   **b honest.**

Finally Provy responds, **d** **o you want me to be?**

Travis rolls his eyes at no one: **obviously.**

**Then yea im fucking hard.**

**fuck yea** , Travis sends, adding a fistbump emoji just to annoy him.

**ur an asshole.**

**im providing you quality jerkoff material here,** Travis retorts.

**what a shitty picture?**

Travis glares at the screen for a second.  Excuse the fuck out of Ivan, that was a perfectly good dick pic.  Whatever.  He decides to take a video this time, just a little clip of him thrusting up into the fleshlight.  He adds a little more lube and makes sure to tense his muscles so he looks extra good.  He watches it back for a second before hitting send.

**fuck thats hot.**

Travis silently fistpumps before responding: **i feel like i deserve a little reciprocation here man**

**cant be that good if ur using words like reciprocation.**

_Oh my god_ , Travis thinks.  This little shit over here.  His phone dings again though, this time with a picture message.  Travis’ mouth honest to god drops open and starts watering a little.  Provy’s cock is so fucking pretty.  He’s thicker than Travis, his pubes are immaculately trimmed, and there’s a beautiful vein visible along the side.  Travis can see his balls are drawn up like he’s already close to coming, and goddamn, all that just from a few texts and a video?  He tries not to preen too much. 

**fuck ur thick wanna suck u**

**really?**

**wanna mark up ur thighs too.** Travis can feel himself getting closer to the edge and he begins fucking into the fleshlight with a little more intent.

**fuck im close.** Ivan texts a few moments later, and Travis squeezes his eyes tight with a groan.

**me too** Travis replies.  Then adds: **i wann fuck u**

Travis focuses entirely on the feel of the fleshlight around his cock then, trying to ignore the long seconds passing without a response.  He teases the toy at the head of his cock before fucking into it -- long, slow slides followed by quick thrusts.

Finally, his phone dings. **bet my ass is better than a fleshlight** , followed by a picture.  Provy’s abs are glistening with streaks of come, and Travis groans before coming deep inside the toy.

“Fuckfuckfuckfuck,” he breathes.  He can feel the come mixing with the lube inside the fleshlight, and he readies his phone for a video when he pulls out.  His chest is heaving and come drips out over his cock.  He sends the quick video to Ivan.

**fuck thats hot**

Travis is still trying to catch his breath when his phone pings again.

**not to harsh the afterglow here but uh. wtf was that?**

Travis can’t help himself: **i think thats what the kids these days call sexting bro**

**smartass.** There’s a beat and then: **seriously though.**

**srsly that was us getting off together.  
**

**was that like a one time thing? or…?** Trust Provy to want to hash all this out right after they’ve both had what Travis would conservatively estimate to be pretty mind blowing orgasms together.

Travis on the other hand can feel his eyelids growing heavy and he just wants to go to sleep now that he’s gotten off.   **idk u wanna?**

**i’d like your mouth on my dick.** Ivan responds and Travis tries not to choke on his tongue. 

**fuck yeah. we can definitely do that.**

**ok so. not a one time thing?**

**fwb?** Travis offers.

**yeah. cool. that’s cool, yeah.**

**awesome.** Travis may or may not do a celebratory wiggle in his bed before cleaning himself up and passing out.  He falls asleep with a grin on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently clear fleshlights are called "Fleshlight Ice Clear" which I feel like Simmer would've found all too hilarious.


End file.
